Sandman
by midori-thumb
Summary: what happens when the Sandman uses the wrong sand on you? a sand that's "special" and completely changes life as you know it?
1. It Begins

**It Begins...**

Hello dear reader, I am Amelia Delia Morgan. I am going to tell you a tale about a certain little mix-up that took place not too long ago. It was a bit of a magical mix-up, and one that could have been easily avoided if only a bit of caution was applied. But, when fate comes to play, no amount of caution can withstand it.

It begins with a man, whose occupation is quite unique, and not readily believed. I had a hard time believing it myself. You know when you wake up in the morning, after a nice long and deep sleep? One of the first things you do is rub your eyes. You do this in order to remove that grit, or "sleep", as others may call it, from your eyes. Too tired in the morning to question the "sleep's" origin, you merely go about your morning routine to get ready for your day.

But, where _does_ this "sleep" come from? I would give you some time to think about it, and it's up to you whether you look it up in some book and get a boring explanation for it, but I'd much rather continue with my story.

There is a certain man responsible for this "sleep" we find in our eyes most mornings, his title has been _"_The Sandman" for many, many ages. The Sandman's job is to sprinkle magic sand upon the eyes of those that lay in bed at night, in order to bring them restful sleep and good dreams.

His job may seem unbelievable as I said before, and it may even seem … nutty with its "magic" sand, but I assure you it's true. Now the sandman I am going to tell you about is named Samuel Lewis Weymes. Surprised? I bet you had thought that the Sandman's name was simply "The Sandman" or "Sandman." I must tell you that you are greatly mistaken.

Now for another surprise; The Sandman has a brother. His younger brother is named Edward. He is in charge of the sand; the one who mixes it, makes it, and measures it out to make sure Samuel has just enough to last him the night as he makes his rounds. Edward also happens to be the instigator of my little story.

He often experiments with the sand he creates, and makes specific sorts of magic sands. Some sand is specially designed for those who are allergic to sand or dust, so that the magic sand does not send the sleeper into sneezing fits. Other sand is created to keep a sleeper from tossing and turning in the middle of the night. Another is for keeping sleepwalkers from stubbing their toes during their midnight walks. One was even created to keep a sleeper from dreaming of goldfish. Ed had avoided explaining to Samuel why he had made that type of sand.

So every night, for many years now, Samuel had taken his bag of sand to the human world to help those few to find sleep and dreams.

Now for the part where I come in. On one seemingly very ordinary night, Samuel made his rounds. He looked over the parchment list that he had that had all the names of those he would visit and work some magic on. There was a new list every night, sometimes it would contain the same names as the night before, other times it did not. Sometimes the list was shorter, other times it was longer.

On this night, Samuel had just gone to the last sleeper on his list and was returning home. He decided to check his list once more to see if anyone was overlooked. It was an awfully long list that evening, and morning was soon on its way.

"Oh wonderful," he said sarcastically, as he came to the very last page of the list. Only one name was written upon the parchment, a name of a sleeper he had not visited that night. He sighed.

"My bag is empty too," Samuel mused. "I guess I'll have to pick up a little more sand first," he looked at the name on the list once more.

"Before I visit Amelia Delia Morgan."

Back at the humble estate of Sandman, dear Edward had turned in for the evening. Not purposely though, he had accidentally fallen asleep at his desk in his sand workshop. He had stayed up late trying to finish a new type of magic sand, one he had been working on for several months. Whenever Samuel was away, Edward would take the liberty to work on this new type of sand. He knew that this type of sand was not practical in the least and rather dangerous too, he merely wanted to see if he could create such a thing. Most all artists, inventors, scientists, and the like, try to test their abilities. They try to create something just to see if they have the ability to create that one great masterpiece or make a new life changing discovery.

Well, dear Edward left his unfinished little batch of sand in a small sack upon his desk, right by his sleeping hand. So in Samuel's hurry, he quite foolishly grabbed the first batch of sand he could. I'm sure you can guess that the sand Samuel had grabbed was the very sand that Edward was working on that night.

Now see, Samuel had taken the bag without giving thought as to why Edward had fallen asleep at his desk. Or why that particular bag was laying out on the desk, and why it was such a small amount. Samuel can be a simpleton at times.

As soon as Samuel had appeared in Edward's workshop and gotten the sand, he left to go off to the last sleeper on his list. Me, if you remember. Now see, Samuel has the ability to appear and disappear out of thin air. Just one supernatural tendency of his because he's The Sandman.

Samuel arrived in my darkened bedroom. I'm not sure what he thought of it at first, but I can tell you what he saw. My walls are colorful with painted pictures and photographs of many different things. A teddy bear, a stuffed dog, and a stuffed rooster sit at the foot of my day bed. A plaid winged back chair sits in the corner of my bedroom, next to a stack of journals, while sheets of paper litter the hard wood floor. Stacks upon stacks of books are everywhere on my floor, they are crammed to fit into every spare nook, cranny, and corner of my room. Samuel had arrived by my door and no doubt took note of the sweet scent of raspberries in the air, caused by my used up candles.

Turning to the bed, Samuel took the few silent steps needed to reach it. There in my bed, I laid in a fitful sleep. Samuel told me that I was drooling and snoring horribly loud as my brown hair lay in massive tangles about my head. I think it was really more like Samuel came upon me and was speechless at the sight of my pale skin as it reflected the beauty of the shining moon, my dark brown hair lying in soft waves across my pillow. And there was _no way _I was snoring.

Samuel sighed, taking out his sand. He sprinkled almost all of the contents of the bag onto my closed eyes, and then he was gone.

Author's Note:

Hello everybody! oh gosh, well, i started this story about three years ago? i started it for my own enjoyment, a way to occupy my down time between good books and waiting for certain fanfictions to update. working on it only when the mood struck me (which wasn't always frequently). right now this story is still unfinished and has holes between every scene (so don't expect updates on a regular basis, sorry). so by posting it, hopefully it will urge me to finish it sooner (cause i would LOVE to actually finish one of my stories at least once). well. we'll see. ^_^

have a great weekend and thanks for reading!


	2. The Next Morning

This doesn't start off in Amelia's POV, just a warning. I like how this part turned out, but Amelia isn't in this part so i figured she couldn't tell us this part of the story. ^_^

**The Next Morning**

The next morning, Edward woke up to an annoying and slightly painful ache in his neck.

"Aw, geez," Edward mumbled to himself as he sat up slowly, pushing his glasses back up on his nose. He reached back with his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, moving it from side to side slowly.

"Why'd I fall asleep here?" Edward mumbled to himself. As he looked around the room, his memory came back to him like a bolt of lightning. Edward looked down at his desk, expecting to see the bag exactly where he had left it and was greatly distressed to discover it was not there.

"Oh no, oh no," he whispered worriedly. Edward's eyes swept across his desk, as he desperately tried to locate the little bag. After no luck of finding it, Edward got up out of his chair, pushed up the wrinkled sleeves of his shirt and got down on the floor. He crawled around the whole room, growing more panicked with every second that passed without discovering the little bag.

"Not good, not good," he said under his breath, standing up after deciding that the bag had left the room. He fiddled with his glasses, trying to decide what to do. Just then though, he heard someone walking about on the floor above him, so he raced up the stairs to the kitchen. Edward discovered his older brother, Samuel, standing in front of the stove in his plaid pajama pants with a skillet in hand. Samuel turned his head towards his brother, who was standing in the doorway looking quite panic-stricken.

"What's wrong with you?" Samuel asked him quizzically. "You look like a mess; you've got sand all over your pants. Did you sleep at your desk all night?" Samuel went on, turning back to the stove and stirring some eggs in the skillet with a spatula.

"You saw me there last night?" Edward managed to ask him, worry in his voice.

"Yeah, was I not supposed to?" Samuel answered, turning to him and giving him a puzzled look. Samuel quickly brushed it aside though, turning back to his eggs, "Oh, Ed. Last night I didn't have enough sand for all the people on my list. I had to come back and get some more."

Edward went as white as a sheet (even though naturally he was really quite pale) and he seemed as if he was going to become sick. He grabbed the door frame to steady himself.

"I was in a hurry, so I grabbed a little bag that was on your desk, I hope that's okay," Samuel said, scraping his scrambled eggs onto a plate and turning off the stove. Samuel turned around quickly as he heard a loud thump come from the doorway and found Edward lying unconscious on the floor in a crumpled mess.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Samuel asked as he rushed to his brother's side. "Hey," Samuel said, patting Edward's cheek, "Wake up."

"Huh," Edward said groggily, his eyes fluttering open.

"Are you alright?"

"AH!" Edward said, sitting up quickly. "NO! No, I'm NOT!" Edward turned towards his brother, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Sam, the sand you took was _DIFFERENT _sand," he said, the pitch of his voice rising.

"You mean sand you . . . modified?"

"Yes," Edward said, nodding his head vigorously.

"Well, it can't be that bad. Was it the one where the sleeper doesn't dream about goldfish? Or where they dream of an endless supply of their favorite candy?"

"No. No. Quite different from all that," Edward said, his voice dripping with dread, as his hands slipped off Samuel's shoulders.

"So, what type of sand did I use?" Samuel asked; he was starting to become a little nervous due to his brother's reaction.

"The bag of magic sand that you grabbed has the ability to make true the dreams of the dreamer it is sprinkled on," Edward tried to calmly explain.

"Make true?" Samuel asked.

"As in they _really_ happen . . . In _real_ life," Edward explained. A moment went by as Samuel processed all of this new information.

"WHAT?" he yelled, grabbing Edward by the shoulders. "BLOODY HELL, ED! This is GREAT!" Samuel shouted, his sarcasm not wasted on Ed.

"Well, wait. How many people did you use it on?" Edward said, trying to calm his angry older brother: Samuel can be pretty scary when he wants to be. Samuel sighed, trying to calm his nerves.

"One. An Amy … or Amelia something or other?" he said, trying to remember.

"Well, that's better than twenty people or a hundred," Edward said, smiling in relief. Samuel just looked at him as if he were crazed before he released Edward's shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, how does it work?" Samuel asked.

"I'm not even sure if it does," Edward answered, becoming more at ease with Samuel calming down.

"Of course it works, you made it after all," Samuel said as he dismissed Edward's doubt. Edward beamed at him, Samuel noted this and frowned.

"This is no time to enjoy praise, Ed," Samuel said.

"Right," Edward agreed. "Well, if it works the way I planned for it to, the dreams of the dreamer would come true the day after the dreams were dreamt. You follow me?"

"Yes," Samuel said, "does it only work the one time it's sprinkled on the sleeper, or does it last a month like your goldfish sand?"

"Well … I'm not exactly sure. I did make it stronger than my other sands. After all, this sand doesn't just change someone's thoughts, but brings their thoughts to life. No matter how outrageous they may be."

"So if this Amy/Amelia girl dreams about a fire breathing dragon, it's going to come to … life?" Samuel asked.

"Yes," Edward admitted begrudgingly. "But, I didn't fully finish the sand yet, so there might be a chance it doesn't work quite right. That could be a good thing though, right?" Edward asked uncertainly.

Samuel ran his hand through his dark hair, "We'll have to see. I'll have to shadow her today to make sure her dreams don't do too much damage." He looked up at the clock on the wall. "Well, Miss Amy/Amelia should be waking up soon."

"Why do you think that?" Edward said, looking at the clock too.

"Well, she's a teenage girl and today's a school day. I imagine that she'll probably be getting up soon to get ready for school."

Edward smiled at him duly impressed, "That's why you're the Sandman."

BACK TO AMELIA'S POV:

It was 7:00 o'clock in the morning when my alarm went off, I woke up to the sound of high pitched beeping. I sat up in my bed and reached over to turn off my alarm clock. I got out of bed and made my way out of my room. On my way, I knelt down to pet my cat, who was stretched across my doorway.

"Good morning, Walton," I said, smiling at him as he looked up at me lazily.

I stepped over him, and walked down the hall and in to the bathroom. I put my hair up before slipping into the shower, completely unaware of the things to come.

Author's Note: 

Sorry about changing the POV, it won't happen too many times. ^_^ i hope you're liking it so far.


End file.
